Ironic
by Miname
Summary: Ummmm...in this story someone dies aaannnnd...... basically it's a Taito^^; read&review and enjoy**


Wahhhhhhh..*sniffle* Hi...HI-chan dies.  
Hikari: ....Why me!?  
'cause it only makes sense if you die......or if Keru did, but I figure I need to have Daikeru in this fic soo..  
Hikari:....  
Keru: awww thanks Sleepy-chan  
Oh don't worry about I have a...little surprise for you in the next fic *coughabusecough*  
Keru: Damn. I knew their was a catch.  
Now please read the stupid disclaimer.  
Keru:No  
Hikari:No  
Wha....! *whines* why not?  
Keru:*plugs ears* ugh...don't whine.  
Fine..... Hey Dais pretty please would you read the disclaimer.  
Dais:No  
Fine my next one will be a Takori^^  
Dais&Keru: NO  
Dais: Sleepy dosen't own digimon. Or Ironic which is sung by Alanis Morisette. Song in ~blah blah~, flashbacks. On with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ironic  
~  
An old man turned ninty-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly on your chardoney  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it Ironic........don't you think  
~  
She's dead. Oh god shes dead, my imoto-chan, is dead. This wasnt supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to die before mer. It's been a whole week, and I guess it's finaly setting in. I guess.... I used to be in shock. I guess..... Mya's crying, I guess.. they didn't have much time together. It isn't fair they just got together. I guess you wanna know what I'm talking about huh? Well two weeks a go was when it started.....  
  
The whole gang got together that day by request of little Hi-chan. We didn't know why we were here or why Hi-chan and Mya were standing standing infront of us nervous smiles on their faces.  
"Ummm okay your all here because we have something to tell you." Hikari started out. I looked at my sister questionally but she turned away.  
"Yeah. Well umm...you see me and Hi-chan have been well...you know...." Mya said. I didn't understand! What's going on! I was confused but I put on an encouraging smile and said:  
" Come on already we havn't got all day."   
Hikari let out a sigh " Mya an d I are....dateing". Complete and utter silence. After a few minutes I stood, went over and hugged my imoto-chan.  
"I'm happy for you Hika."  
"oh thank you Taichi! I was so worried that..." But instead of finishing she hugged me back tightly. I pealed away and stood in front of Mya.  
Take care of her Mya-chan. 'kay?" She looked relieved.  
"sure Taichi-sempai" she anwserd. I gave her a peek on the cheek and ruffled my sisters hair.  
"I always be here far ya kid." I smiled she smiled Mya smiled and the gang got up to congragulate them. Even Takeru and Daisuke looked happy for the two.  
  
They were so happy the following weeks. Now Sora's comferting a broken down Mya after only a week of their....coming out. Hmmmmm ....Hey, Ken is comferting Iori,I always new they liked each other deep down. I know thats Sora's job but I just...Knew. It's Ironic how they love each other, when before Iori couldn't stand Ken. Or so it seemed...  
~  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't taake  
Who would've thought......It figures.  
  
Mr. Play it safe was a fraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice...."  
And isn't it Ironic.....don't you think  
~  
Jyou is holding Koushiro as he crys. It's kinda funny that everyones crying except me, I haven't shed a tear. I feel Horrible. I don't understand why I cant cry! I feel envy twords Koushiro, not because he's with Jyou, but because Hes got someone to hold and comfort him. Hehe Two geeks and one full cup of love, they were made for each other. Moving on. Interesting.Daisuke and Takeru are holding each other...more like clutching each other. I guess they really didn't love Hikari, just trying to hide feelings. I wish I had some on to hold, or someone to hold me...kinda like they do. I want....nevermind it's useless, but where is he!? I know he probably dosen't care about me but he would come for Hikari and for Takeru.  
  
Mimi's on her way. We couldn't get a hold of her until yesterday and she couldn't book a flight until late this Morning. She should be here any minute now......wait there she is. Mimi runs over and Wraps her arms around Sora kissing her forehead and hugging Mya saying ...something. It was kinda surprising when Mimi and Sora told us they were dateing. We were all happy for them though.  
~  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when youve already paid  
It's the good advice you just didnt take  
Who would've thought ....It's figures.  
  
Well life ha a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everythings okay and everythings going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you outwhen  
You think everythings gone wrong and everything blows  
Up in your face  
~  
You know, she had a great life going for her. Three days before her death she had gotten accepted into the best college Japan has. She was so happy, her smile light up that rainy day and we set up a party to celebrate. That's when it happened, the day of the party she was said to have been driving when a car slamed into the side of the car causin it to roll into a ditch. The driver had just up and left leaving her to die. Mom got the call, when she came back all she did was wrap me in a thight embrace and tell everyone what happened. Everyone started to cry. Mya was first,the only thing was that I didn't, I couldn't. All I remember is my mom telling me it was going to be alright. How the Hell was it going to be alright!!! My sister was dead because of a fucking car accident!  
~  
A traffic jam when your already late  
A no-smokeing sign on your ciggarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
Its meeting the man of your dreams   
Then meeting his bueatiful wife  
And isn't it I ronic...don't you think  
A little too Ironic....yeah I really do think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
who would've thought....it figures  
~  
I'm snapped out of my reviere as I feel long arms wrapping around my waist. He made it!! Oh thank you , he made it. He's saying something, I cant make it out. He's sorry, he wants me to say something anything. But I dont want to talk ever again. He ......he loves me, he dosent want to lose me. His arms are loosening!! No don't go, he took it as rejection!!. I fling my self around and clutch to him telling him not to leave not to go away. I need him. His arms wrap back around me and hes holding me. That's when the tears run, I'm sobbing into him as we fall to the ground. I curl up in his lap as he rocks me back and forth. I whisper something to him. Something I've been longing to say. I love you.  
~`  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out  
~  
It's really kinda funny at how it took my sisters death to bring us all together*sob*  
  
owari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````  
Taichi: WAHHHHHHHH  
ow.my ears.  
Yamato:shhhh it's okay Chi. It's okay.  
Dear god*sigh* Flames comments anything.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
